


Silk Falls

by swanlovesqueen



Series: The Savior and the Queen Who Saved Her [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanlovesqueen/pseuds/swanlovesqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second installment of what will be a continuous tale of my swanqueen headcanon. Inevitably, it will have to veer away from canon more and more as I go through the seasons. This would have taken place between  episodes 1.3 and 1.4.<br/>(I do not own any rights to Once Upon A Time characters or episodes.) </p><p>It's the middle of the night in Mary Margaret's loft, a few weeks after Emma Swan arrives in Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Falls

Emma had been tossing and turning for over an hour. She shouldn't have come here to Mary Margaret's. She may not have gotten any sleep in her car either, but at least she felt at home there. The bug had really been her only true home for ten years. Here, in Mary Margaret's spare bedroom, she felt incredibly out of place. It had been so many years since she shared living space with anyone. Even though Mary Margaret had been nothing but friendly and open to Emma, she dreaded the inevitable awkwardness that she was sure would start to creep its way in by tomorrow morning.

Emma sat up and pulled her white tank top down where it had bunched up around her ribs. She got out of bed and quietly made her way over to the chest where she'd left her clothes. She wasn't going to get any sleep just lying there; maybe a walk would help. As Emma pulled her jeans from the pile, something fell to the floor at her feet. She leaned over to pick it up and upon touching the silk collar, she felt a rush of heat run through her. _Regina's shirt_.  Emma sat back down on the foot of the bed to try and calm the force of emotions swirling around her chest. Never in her life had she met someone so completely exasperating. Even so, Emma couldn't believe how much she was letting Regina bother her. Just the woman's blouse, which Henry had “borrowed” for her, was enough to fill Emma with a jarring mix of sensations.

Since Emma had come to Storybrooke, she had been struggling with how to handle her emotions. Normally, she would have just left town and put all these uncomfortable feelings behind her. But, she couldn't leave Henry. The kid had managed to worm his way into her heart and she felt compelled to stay and look out for him. And it was turning out to be one of the hardest decisions she ever made. Almost as hard as it had been to give him up in the first place. Henry coming back into Emma's life had completely rocked her. All those pangs of guilt, that she had done to the child exactly what had been done her, all the anger and the sadness - it had almost been too much to take these last few weeks. And yet, she stayed. She wanted to help Henry feel better about his life, feel happy. Her struggles with her own emotions just didn't matter as much. Emma looked down at the silk fabric in her hands and realized she was gripping it as if to keep it from getting away.

And then, there was Regina. _What WAS that woman's deal?_ Maybe Emma had not done the best job of convincing the Mayor that she wasn’t there to take Henry away. She understood Regina's fears. And she had lost control of her own temper. That thing with the tree had been too much. _But, come on! That woman was just awful._ So conniving, so manipulative, so arrogant, so ruthless, so...beautiful.

"Ugh! Don't go there, Emma," she hissed under her breath.

But, damned if it wasn't true. Sure, Regina had gotten under Emma's skin because she was so unbelievably infuriating. Unfortunately, that didn't explain every instance when the Mayor made an appearance in her thoughts. Of course, Emma spent a great deal of time these days thinking about how she should cope with Regina as far as Henry was concerned. And yes, those thoughts were always accompanied by some level of anger. However, that certainly didn't explain the way Regina appeared to her. Emma would find herself ruminating on some condescending remark Regina had made, but then would catch herself fixated on Regina's mouth as she’d said it. Those deep red, moist lips. It happened when she saw Regina in person, too. She'd be angry and annoyed, but still find herself glancing down at the Mayor's cleavage. Smooth, silky skin. _Silk!_

Then, this morning, Henry brought her Regina's charcoal, silk top. She was grateful for the change of clothes. She'd been wearing the same damn tank top and sweater for days. Emma felt weird about Henry stealing Regina's blouse for her, but he'd been so cute about it, she had to accept it. That had been a mistake. The garment smelled just like Regina. Emma hated that she knew how the woman smelled. She hadn't known that she was aware of it, but as soon as she went to put the shirt on, she was surrounded by a familiar, and intoxicating, aroma. A mix of expensive lavender soap, of oiled leather, of a spring meadow, and most of all...crisp, juicy apples. Truly, Emma had never smelled anything so wonderful in her entire life. She brought the shirt up to her face and inhaled deeply. Despite the fact that she'd been wearing the garment all day, the fabric still carried some of that enthralling aroma with it. Especially, of course, the goddamned apples. _How on Earth did Regina manage to smell like her precious apples?!_ And why did Emma find it so delicious?

Her walk forgotten, Emma had inexplicably begun to feel quite drowsy. She lay back on the bed and rolled onto her side, caressing the silk shirt. Emma’s mind was quieting and her muscles relaxing. Tomorrow, she would make it a priority to get some other clothing and ensure this thing got back to Regina. But, for now, fuck it. She was just going to indulge herself in breathing in this gorgeous scent. She closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply again. As sleep descended on her, Emma felt a comforting warmth overtake her. She felt so peaceful it was almost as if...

...eyes closed, Emma turned her face to the sun and let the heat absorb into her skin. Taking a deep breath, she brought her head down and opened her eyes. Standing in front of her was the Mayor's apple tree. Except it looked completely whole, like it had before she had taken a chainsaw to it. _Had the branch grown back that fast? Impossible._ Emma heard a door open behind her. She turned to see Regina standing in the doorway, smirking.

"Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there ogling my tree," the Mayor asked, sarcastically.

Before she could answer, Emma felt herself drawn to the porch in an instant. Regina stepped aside, and suddenly, Emma was in the foyer of the Mayor's mansion. Regina closed the door and turned to look at Emma.

"Henry will be home from school in an hour. We haven't much time, Miss Swan. Shall we?"

Regina motioned towards her study. Emma started to say something, but found she couldn't speak. Then, as if by magic, the women were in the study with the door shut and Regina was handing Emma a glass of scotch. Emma took a long sip as she looked around. It was all so familiar, but she couldn't remember why. A low flame was burning in the fireplace and Regina was sitting on the leather sofa, looking at Emma expectantly. Emma looked down and discovered that she wasn’t wearing any pants. She was only in her white, tank top and red underwear. _Holy shit, how embarrassing!_  
  
"Don’t worry, dear. It isn’t as if I haven’t seen you open the door in that exact state of dress before. Now, please join me, Miss Swan. We haven’t much time." Regina patted the seat next her, raising one eyebrow.

Again, as if compelled by some outside force, Emma found herself sitting next to Regina, drink gone from her hand. As the Mayor turned to face her, Emma felt her stomach flip and her palms start to sweat. She swallowed hard as Regina leaned towards her, brushed a blond lock behind Emma's ear, and broke into a dazzling smile. Sitting this close, Emma caught a distinct whiff of the expensive, lavender soap, the leather, the spring meadow, the…

"I've been looking forward to this all day, Miss Swan."

With that, Regina's lips found Emma's. The kiss started off soft, but steadily became more forceful, and Emma felt her body respond immediately. Her heart beat faster as she kissed back, taking the Mayor's tongue into her mouth. And there it was. _Honeycrisp apples_.

Lips and teeth and tongues crashed against each other and receded and then crashed together again. Emma's longing was ripping through her. Everything around them disappeared and all that Emma could see and smell and feel and taste was Regina. The soap, the soft leather, the meadow. _The apples._ Dear God, it was intoxicating. Regina softly sucked Emma’s bottom lip and pulled away, gazing deeply into the blonde’s eyes. Emma felt as if she were melting. Maybe she was melting. She couldn't feel her hands or feet. All she could feel was a burn on her lips from the kiss and she needed Regina lips on hers again. There was nothing else in the world, but that next kiss.

Emma leaned in and closed her eyes, but her lips did not find Regina's. Instead she felt soft hair brush against her cheek and then the lips she needed so badly were lightly kissing her neck. Regina’s fingers traced the outline of Emma’s tank top, giving her goose bumps, as the Mayor ran the tip of her tongue up the side of Emma’s neck and then delicately sucked her earlobe. Then, Regina moved to the other side, running her lips slowly from jawbone to collarbone. As she did so, Regina’s hand found the hem of Emma’s tank top and she slipped it underneath the thin cotton. Emma’s breath caught in her throat, but she could feel her hands again. She reached for Regina. She needed that body against hers now. Her hands found the silk of Regina’s shirt tucked into her tight skirt. Emma put a palm on either side of Regina's waist and she pulled the Mayor toward her. Regina easily obliged, hiking up her skirt, and straddling Emma's lap. Regina looked down at Emma tantalizingly, placed a gentle hand on either side of Emma's face, and kissed her deeply. Emma ran her hands up Regina's silk-clad back and laced her fingers through the Mayor’s thick, dark hair. Regina let out a soft, low moan, which Emma greedily swallowed into their feverish kiss. Emma’s body was humming all over. She needed to feel Regina’s skin against her own.

Emma broke their kiss and let loose Regina’s hair. She ran her hands down the front of Regina’s shoulders, then delicately over her full breasts. Emma’s thumbs brushed each of Regina’s nipples and Emma felt them harden under the plush silk. As Emma’s fingers moved to the top button of Regina’s shirt, she felt the Mayor push her hips downward and the ache in Emma’s core deepened. She lifted her own hips to meet Regina’s weight against her, but in doing so, lost her grip on the button. Emma found it again and tried to focus on the task at hand. If only she didn’t feel so drunk with Regina’s scent and taste. With considerable effort, Emma was able to get a few buttons undone. Her breathing grew faster when she spied a hint of black lace as the silky top began to open. Regina was running her hands through Emma’s hair and practically purring in anticipation of Emma’s touch on her skin. It was incredibly distracting, but Emma wasn’t about to tell her to stop. Emma’s fingers reached the button just above where the blouse was tucked in. She pulled the shirttail out from Regina’s skirt and with a small, victorious laugh looked up to see…

… _NO!_   The shirt was completely buttoned again! Emma looked up at Regina’s face in confusion, but the Mayor had her head thrown back, caught up in her own ecstasy. God, Emma needed this woman now! She placed a hand on either side of Regina’s waist and pulled her down against her own writhing body. Regina brought her head back up and with a defiant look pulled Emma’s hands back to the shirt buttons.

 _Ok, fine. I’ll try again._ More than anything, Emma wanted to see what Regina had under the top. Feel that skin against her hands, take a supple breast in her mouth…but, her fingers felt so thick and clumsy. Emma’s desire became so unbearable as she fumbled with the slick fabric, tears sprung to her eyes. Emma yanked at the shirt, ripped at the shirt, but the stubborn buttons would not come undone. Frantically, she looked up at Regina's face for help.

"What seems to be the problem, Miss Swan,” the Mayor asked, huskily. “Aren’t you enjoying my shirt?”

Emma opened her mouth, but no words would come out. She was desperate to feel Regina's skin against hers. Her hips bucked and her hands tore at the fabric. She looked pleadingly into the face hovering just above hers, but Regina didn't move. She just sat there, smirking. Emma didn't understand. The confusion and frustration were overwhelming. She grabbed the silk between her fingers and buried her face in it.

Emma cried out and heard her own voice, as if from far away. She felt the wetness from her tears against the silk and opened her eyes expecting to see Regina's smirk. Instead, she saw the bedside lamp in Mary Margaret's spare room. Emma blinked and swallowed hard. She realized she was rolling her hips against the bed and forced herself to stop. Emma turned over onto her back, panting. The searing blaze between her legs was still there along with an ache in the pit of her stomach. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Her breathing started to return to normal and she felt her desire start to cool slightly.

_What the hell was that?_

Sighing, Emma stretched her arms out and felt something smooth against her left hand. _The shirt. That fucking shirt._ Emma picked it up and flung it across the room. Tomorrow morning, the Mayor was getting her clothing back and Emma was going to do whatever it took to get that woman out of her head.


End file.
